


The Parodies: Liquor Days

by NitPickz



Series: The Parodies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Friendship Strain, Gen, Medication, Short, Sick Character, Swearing, cabin fever, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitPickz/pseuds/NitPickz
Summary: Edgar is still struggling with alcoholism, which results in frequent medical tests with Jess and Shaun. And it is not setting well for Edgar, since he has to deal with frequent nausea and he can't leave the warehouse in his condition. And his patience is running thin.
Relationships: Edgar & Shaun
Series: The Parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175738





	The Parodies: Liquor Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short and one shot.
> 
> Also, Edgar has bit of an anger tirade here and it's pretty swear-y.

"C'mon bud. We're almost there" Shaun says as he assists Edgar through the hallway to the lavatory of the Parodies' warehouse. Helping him is his girlfriend Jess.

Lately, Edgar's been a complete mess because of his alcoholism and it's come to a point he needs frequent testing. And, because his condition is too severe at the moment, he can't leave the warehouse. The major downside is that the testing causes nausea and he's been suffering from cabin fever for the last 3 days.

They rush down the hall as quick as they can until they finally reach the lavatory. Upon entering, Edgar practically launches himself to the nearest toilet and proceeds to vomit out mixes of white and green fluid, although there is some red in there. The sound is especially painful to hear as it sounds like he's choking on broken glass.

After at least 10 seconds of this, Edgar stops and hold onto the wall, slightly weak from expelling the fluids. "I don't know how much more of this I can take" he manages to say, albeit in a raspy voice. "I know it's hard right now-" Jess starts to say before Edgar interrupts her. "Bullshit... You don't know anything about this" he rasps, a hint of aggression in his voice. Shaun chimes on to settle things down. "Hey, c'mon man, this isn't easy for any of us"

Edgar's response is less than calm. MUCH less.

"Oh, FUCK YOU, MAN! It is easy for you! I was supposed to be set stable after a week and it's been 12 FUCKING DAYS! 12 DAYS OF FLUIDS, DETOX, ISOLATION AND YOUR FUCKING NEEDLES! AND I'M FUCKING TIRED OF IT!"

Shaun and Jess are taken aback at this outburst. This is the most volatile Edgar has been and it may possibly get worse if they're not too careful. Shaun tries to calm him down. "Look, what I meant was-"

"OH, FUCK WHAT YOU MEANT! FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS FUCKING TREATMENT! AND DON'T EVER FUCKING TELL ME HOW HARD YOU FUCKING HAVE IT!" Edgar yells before barging past and heading to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit..." Shaun sighs, pinching his eyes in exasperation. Jess nods in agreement. They decide to cut off the test for tomorrow, figuring Edgar deserved a break. They could only hope things wouldn't get worse.

..........  
The Next Day  
...........

Shaun is listening to music in the recording room when he spots Edgar in the window reflection. He swiftly looks behind to see him in the doorway, simply looking at him. "Hey, buddy" he offers, trying to be careful with his words "You doing ok?". Edgar simply responds with a blank "I just stopped by to let you know I'm heading out for a while" before heading for the lift.

Shaun is about to go back to music when the words 'heading out' hit him and he bolts after Edgar. Spotting him, he calls out "Hey! Edgar! What do you mean you're heading out?". Edgar coldly responds "If I don't get out of here, I'm gonna go nuts" before he reaches the lift and presses the button for the garage.

Shaun tries to stop him. "Edgar, you're sick and in no condition to walk, let alone drive a car!". Edgar is nonplussed by this and simply looks at his best friend with an irritated look on his face. He then snaps "I am not gonna spend the rest of my life in this GOD FORSAKEN DUMP!" as the doors close and take him the garage. Shaun can hear him faintly call "I'm going out! Be back in a couple of hours!"

Only one thing comes to Shaun's mind:

"Shit!"


End file.
